Shut Up
by christmasinacup
Summary: After "The Unnatural," Mulder and Scully discuss Mulder getting a new bed.


"Shut up Mulder, I'm playing baseball."

"I think those are the sexiest words you've ever said to me," Mulder chuckled, burying his face in the crook of her neck and kissing it. She squealed and missed the next ball by a mile.

"Mulder!"

"Sorry," he said, although his grin said otherwise. He moved his hands to her hips and kept them there as she swung, guiding her body until she made perfect contact with a ball. It soared into the outfield and they cheered. Scully dropped the bat and craned her neck around to kiss him. Her lips tasted like what he presumed was nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle.

"Scully?"

"Mhmm?"

"Come home with me tonight."

They'd only slept together a handful of times, and always out of some spontaneous instinct to be together. Never once had they gone on a date or even started the night with the intention of having sex, it just happened. The last time was a few weeks ago, when they got back from San Diego. Their flight to D.C. was delayed and landed past midnight. They slid into the back of a cab, exhausted but happy to be back in a city where people were allowed to have different front yards and basketball hoops. Scully gave her address and Mulder didn't even think to give the cabbie his too. When they arrived at Scully's place, Scully tugged on Mulder's arm and her eyes suggested he come inside. The front door was barely closed when they dove for each other, ripping off clothes and cutting off each's others oxygen.

They unintentionally had sex three times that night and hadn't discussed it since.

Scully only paused for a moment before drawing back, breaking the kiss.

"You don't have a bed, Mulder."

 _Shit. She was right._

"Okay, then… let's go home together. To your place."

She didn't react for a moment and he figured she thought he was an idiot. But then she smiled.

"Okay."

He leaned in to kiss her again and she giggled, pushing him away.

"Go pay the kid for shagging balls, Mulder. Then we can get out of here."

Mulder grinned and jogged to the pitcher's mound to pay their ball boy. Scully smiled as she watched Mulder hand the kid a few bills, adjust his cap, and then wave to him as he jogged back to her.

He took her hand and she leaned into him as they walked, hugging his whole arm and wrapping it in the warmth of her body.

 **xxx**

Scully locked her door and turned to face Mulder, smiling slyly.

"So are you ever gonna get a bed or are you just going to keep wiggling your way into mine?," she asked, shrugging off her nice new coat and draping it across the back of a kitchen chair. He followed suit and put his jacket on the chair next to hers.

"I'm not sure. Do you have advice one way or another?"

"She walked around the kitchen island, towards the bedroom, and he trailed her like a puppy dog.

"Well, finding the right bed takes time," she said as she flicked on the hallway light to illuminate their path. She turned to face him and he stopped short, almost running into her. She put her fingers through his hair and slowly dragged them down to his shoulders, removing his baseball jersey.

"Because you have to find a bed frame that fits your sensibilities, of course, and then there's the mattress."

He nodded thoughtfully, pulling the long sleeve shirt he had worn under the baseball jersey off and tossing it on the floor. He placed his fingers on her hips and left them there for a moment before working them under her shirt and up her back, stroking her smooth skin.

"It's been a while since I've bought a mattress," he said, sliding his hands back down to her hips and pushing her sweater up to reveal her flat stomach. He leaned down to place a kiss on her bellybutton and she finished removing the sweater. He worked his way up her chest to her collarbone and sucked on her neck.

"Mhhm, mattresses are tricky. You need the perfect one," she murmured as his hands artfully slid behind her back to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation of Mulder kneading one breast and kissing the other overtake her.

"It needs to be firm, but not so firm that it's uncomfortable. If it's too soft, it can be bad for your back."

He nodded, switching his hand so each breast could get the treatment the other had previously received.

"So not rock hard, but not too flimsy, huh?" Mulder said, straightening up and taking Scully's hand, which had been on his back, and guiding it down to his jeans.

"She nodded and licked her lips, eyes still closed. "Yes."

"Like this?" He unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and unzipped the fly with his free hand, sliding Scully's hand under the waistband of his briefs.

"Her eyes fluttered opened slowly as she took hold of him.

"Yeah," she whispered, biting her lip. "Something like that."

"Maybe we should compare to your mattress," he suggested. She nodded, locking eyes with him.

"I think that's a great idea, Mulder."

He swung her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, moonlight streaming in from the open blinds. He gently laid her on the bed and started to undo her pants while she kicked off her shoes. As soon as he tossed her pants behind him, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her black panties. He began to tug them down, but was only afforded a glimpse of fine red hair before she sat up, grinning wickedly.

"Huh uh," she said, shaking her head. There was a devilish glint in her eyes. "You first."

She leaned forward and tried to divest Mulder of his jeans. He held a finger out, stepped back, and took off his shoes faster than he ever had before. He then kicked off his jeans, standing before her in only his white briefs. She licked her lips again and beckoned him back to her. When he was close enough, she reached out and tugged his underwear down, staring in awe at him. At his sexy, lean torso, his perfect arms, his thick cock. He stepped out of his underwear and joined her on the bed, crawling on top of her like a jungle cat.

She mewed in appreciation and placed one hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips to crash into hers, while the other hand removed her panties completely. Mulder took her in his arms and kissed her fervently.

"They might not let us test mattresses at the store this way, Scully," he breathed into her ear, positioning himself just right and sliding into her slowly. She started to laugh but gasped as he entered.

"Mhhhmm, you might be right," she whispered, anchoring her fingers in his hair and holding on tight. He began to move in and out slowly, supporting his weight on the bed with one hand and stroking her clit with the other.

"And then I have to find the right sheets - "

"Mulder?" It came out in a gasp as they found a rhythm and began to escalate.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing back into her with slightly more force. She moaned, then locked eyes with him.

"Shut up."


End file.
